Although there are several makes and models of chain saws available on the market, they all have certain basic features in common. The first of these are the bar studs which locate the chain bar in position and which studs are almost identical on all chain saw engines. The second is the chain saw sprocket through which the driving power of the chain saw is connected to the chain saw chain.
It would be advantageous if a chain saw, which is a commonly available piece of equipment, particularly in wooded areas, could be employed in other applications without needing to make any modifications to the basic chain saw motor. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement whereby a chain saw motor can be used in an outboard motor system on a boat.